Bad Day
by FatalBlueSweetie
Summary: Kitty's having a bad day. Oneshot Songfic


Bad Day

By Fatalbluesweetie

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story.

AN: I heard the song featured in this oneshot a few weeks ago and the idea for this story's been bouncing around in my skull since. Well I finally got it down on paper this afternoon, between classes. I hope you enjoy it. The song is called Hanging On by Cheyenne Kimball, not exactly my taste in music but whatever.



Ive had a bad day

Nothing ever seems to go my way

Ive got a heartache

Don't want to think about it

Kitty slowly walked down an unfamiliar hallway in the school, trying to avoid seeing her now ex-boyfriend Lance Alvers. They had broken up the night before after the school council meeting. She knew it was the right thing to do. She had tried to hard to make him one of the good guys and it backfired. He wouldn't change, he couldn't. And now she was avoid him so she wouldn't have to see him. That would only make the hurt worse.

Every time I try to smile I cry

So I'll just hide my face

Get out of my way

Don't want to talk about it

She was supposed to be the happy-go-lucky valley girl not the sad angst ridden goth, that was Rogue's deal. But today she felt like the wall in front of her tears was about to burst. Every inch of everywhere held some memory or held some remembrance of her time with Lance. It was torture.

The morning before she had snapped at the teachers, her roommate, even Kurt her happy-go-lucky partner in crime. She just didn't want to have to deal with anyone today. She was having too much trouble dealing with herself at the moment.

Her wandering feet finally brought her to her classroom only a few minutes after the bell had rung. She walked into the room, the teacher giving her a scathing glare. Kitty, not caring, glared right back before plopping into her seat with a heavy sigh and a slight sniffle.

And I'll be fine

I just need some time

I'm hanging on today

And nothings gonna stop me anyway

Im holding on

Im strong

Im the only one who can make a change

I don't wanna fight

Ive gotta live my life

Im gonna make it alright

Im hanging on

Nothings gonna stop me anyway

Rogue slipping into the role of supportive best friend, tapped her friend on the shoulder and whispered,

"Ya okay sugah?"

Kitty nodded morosely. "I'm like fine Rogue."

"That's bull. What did yer good fah nothing boyfriend do this tahme?"

"You mean ex-boyfriend right?" Kitty whispered, glancing nervously at the teacher who was preparing the overhead projector for the class.

"So that's why yer on the verge of tears. He broke up with ya? Ah'll break his nose."

"NO!" Kitty shouted, getting the teachers and the rest of the class's attention. "Sorry Ms. Uberhaven."

The teacher nodded and turned back to the projector and the rest of the kids continued with whatever they were doing.

"Lance didn't like break up with me, I like broke up with him." Tears began to well in Kitty's eyes.

"Gawd Kit, don't crah. Breakin up with him was a good thing. He was only holdin ya back."

"Like I know but I really like liked him, ya know?"

"Sure Ah do Kit. But ya were right; he's nothing but a hood. Yer better off without him."

Ms. Uberhaven straightened up and quietly coughed to get the classes attention. No one stirred, still absorbed in whatever they were doing. She tried again, coughing a little louder, still no one paid attention. She gave it one last time, nearly tearing her throat with the forcefulness of the cough.

"Do you need a cough drop Ms. Uberhaven?" asked a student in the back. The teacher glared but the throat tearing hacking seemed to finally get the classes attention.

"Good. Now that I have your attention we can start. Today's topic is the Russian Revolution."

The class dragged on and on as Kitty sat in her slumped in her seat, blatantly ignoring the teacher, wondering what she should do to make herself feel better. She eventually decided to open her notebook and look like she was taking notes so that Uberhaven would stop walking around her desk, glaring pointedly at her and her closed notebook.

A blinding white page of college rule notebook paper stared back at her. The almighty whiteness of the paper was giving her a headache so to stop the pain she started putting words to paper. Kitty was never one for writing but today she had so many thoughts, memories and ideas coursing through her head.

By the time the bell rang to end class she had filled up a half a dozen pages with meaningless rambles and thoughts. Some justifying her actions, others denouncing. She had several murderous plans to get Lance back for making her feel the way she did.

When she walked out of the class, she felt surprisingly light-headed, letting all the things in her brain seep out of her pen onto the paper seemed to have lessen the load in her mind.

I went the wrong way

But Im not lost it's a good mistake

I saw the day break

Im gonna shout about it

Every time I turn around

I find that Im alone again

I've had a bad day

Im gonna laugh about it

I guess letting everything out like that really does help, Kitty thought. She should thank Rogue for that later. Rogue was always writing, relieving her stress.

Walking down the hallway, kitty's hunched back straightened, she let a small smile grace her lips, and she even started to hum slightly. "Who knew?" she asked herself.

The next time Rogue saw her beleaguered roommate, she wasn't beleaguered at all. In fact she was laughing, apparently at something humorous Kurt had said. Rogue gave Kitty a question look when she walked up to her at the lunch table.

"What's made ya so chipper all of a sudden?" She asked.

"Like nothing. Just got my feelings like straightened out. I feel like a giant weights been like lifted off my chest."

"Well that's a definite 180 since this morning."

"Oh just be happy for me Rogue. I'm like back to my old self."

"Well that's good."

"Hey have you seen that new hottie in our History. Tall, dark and handsome. I could just like eat him up."

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Yup, same old Kit."

Im hanging on today

Nothings gonna stop me anyway

Im holding on

Im strong

Im the only one who can make a change

I don't wanna fight

Ive gotta live my life

Im gonna make it alright

Im hanging on

Nothings gonna stop me anyway

Ive had a bad day



AN: So there you go. Love it…hate it…drop me a line and let me know


End file.
